


The Utility of the Heart

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Belle French AUs [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/F, Self-Sacrifice, Tough choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic world, with the oxygen running out in the bunker. Belle must make a difficult choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Utility of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> au drabble cycle prompt - #2 Apocalypse/Dystopian

“Well, what does _she_ bring?” Regina scoffs. “It’s not like we can eat those bundles of radiation that she can charm.”

“Please.” Snow pleads. “I can do more.”

“Like what?” 

“Enough!” Mulan interrupts. “Fighting isn’t going to solve anything.”

“We can’t stall much longer.” Emma replies. “The oxygen is running out. We need to pick someone to…”

“Kill.” Belle replies. “You mean to kill.”

“It’s not killing.” Ruby frowns. “It’s saving more lives.” 

“By condemning someone to die.” Belle frowns. “There must be another way. Let me go to the library and find a solution.”

“Calm down. You’re fine.” Regina rolls her eyes. “We know you’re useful. It’s Snow White that needs to go.”

“It’s not up to you, Regina.” Emma replies, hands on her hips.

“Oh really.” Regina turns to face her. “Are you willing to do what has to be done? Emma, I don’t want you to have to live with that. Let me.”

“She’s my mother, Regina.” Emma replies, quietly. “There has to be another way.”

“There isn’t.” 

“We need to make a decision now.” Mulan warns. 

Belle looks at Regina, who holds Emma. Then, she sees the worry on Mulan and Ruby’s faces. Her eyes then linger on Snow, who sits in silent fear. Belle’s heart hurts to think of her alone in the wasteland. Such a sweet and tender soul. There is only one other option.

“I won’t let you put utility above human worth.” 

Then, Belle leaves the bunker, and her heart, behind her.


End file.
